Reencuentro
by Kai3d2y
Summary: Byakuya siempre lo ha tenido todo en la vida, menos el amor de su esposa. Ahora estaba en el Mundo Humano y se encontró con la última persona que se esperaba encontrar, y sin lugar a dudas, no quería volver a perderla.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

.

.

Kuchiki Byakuya era la persona que podía tener todo lo que quería.

Él era líder de una de las familias más importantes de la Sociedad de las Almas. Él era el 28º cabeza del clan Kuchiki. Él era uno de los mejores guerreros del Gotei 13. Él era capitán del sexto escuadrón. Tenía honor, orgullo, poder. Lo que hizo que fuera muy arrogante. Era tan bello que podía tener a todas las mujeres que quisiera a sus pies.

Pero había algo que no tenía: el amor de su difunta esposa.

El hecho de ser tan prematuramente viudo, no era el mayor problema. Lo más difícil era tener que vivir día a día viendo el fantasma de Hisana en su hermana adoptiva, Rukia, aquella a la cuál prometió proteger. Aunque en ocasiones se equivocaba, como la vez que estaba dispuesto a tener que ejecutarla el mismo por cumplir con las normas. Aquello hizo que peligrara por completo la promesa que le hizo a Hisana en su lecho de muerte.

Siempre se le había hecho duro vivir con Rukia. Ella era una copia casi idéntica de Hisana. Le torturaba verla en los pasillos de su mansión. Creer ver a Hisana, pero la realidad era que se trataba de Rukia.

Reprimirse las ganas de acercarse a ella. Recordarse más de una vez que no era Hisana. Ella había muerto, y no la volvería a ver.

Kuchiki Byakuya se encontraba en el Mundo Humano para cumplir con una misión. A él no le agradaba estar en aquel lugar, prefería estar en el Seiretei, pero era orden del Capitán Comandante. Pero aquello ya no importaba.

No cuando un día, algo le llamo la atención.

Algo cambio.

Ahora él se encontraba dentro de un gigai, esperando que lo que vio la otra vez volviera a aparecer frente a él. No había explicado sus razones. No hacían falta. No quería hacerlo. Y de todas formas tampoco lo llegarían a entender.

Byakuya se encontraba frente a una mujer que era igual a Hisana. Por un momento creyó que podría tratarse de Rukia, como le había pasado otras veces. Pero aquel no era el caso. Las dos, aunque se parecieran, tenían sus diferencias, por lo que descarto la idea de que fuera Rukia.

Aquella mujer, sin lugar a dudas, era su Hisana. No podía creerlo. Nunca se imaginó que volvería a verla después de su muerte. Y ahora la tenía delante suya.

Ella iba caminando despreocupadamente hacia su dirección mientras él la miraba atentamente. Aquella situación era muy complicada para Byakuya. Y sin lugar a dudas era realmente incomoda. Él se quedó quieto observándola mientras ella pasaba a su lado. Byakuya apretó la mandíbula, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de poder volver a hablar con ella. La estaba volviendo a perder. Y no quería que aquello sucediera. No quería perderla de nuevo.

-Espera- fue lo único que llegó a decir Byakuya. Ni siquiera sabía porque lo había hecho.

Hisana paró en seco y se dio la vuelta para observar a aquel extraño hombre que la miraba fijamente y la había detenido. Trago saliva algo incomoda por la situación. Por un momento pensó en ignorarle y salir de allí, pero no quería parecer irrespetuosa.

Los dos se miraban fijamente sin saber que decirse. Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero él la interrumpió.

-Hisana.- la llamó dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado aquello. Quería acercarse, pero temía que ella se asustara y se fuera.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- fue lo único que llegó a decir Hisana.

-Soy Byakuya- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al shinigami.

-¿Nos conocemos?- pregunto nerviosa por la mirada estoica de aquel hombre.

-Sí… hace mucho.- Byakuya suspiro resignándose en acercarse a ella. Observándola de manera severa, aunque por dentro estaba totalmente roto.

-Perdona. Pero no te recuerdo. Yo… me tengo que ir- dijo ella buscando una excusa- tengo prisa.

-Claro. Adiós Hisana.

-Adiós Byakuya.

El moreno se quedó de pie observando como ella se daba la vuelta. Nunca pensó que volvería a escuchar a Hisana decir su nombre. Pero ahora no podía hacer nada. Solo le quedaba observar como el amor de su vida volvía a irse. Ella no lo había recordado. No la culpaba. Era normal. Al fin y al cabo ella llevaba una vida totalmente diferente a la que antes tenía en la Sociedad de las Almas, y no recordaría nada de lo que pasó allí.

-Nii-sama.- escuchó detrás suya- es hora de irnos.

Byakuya seguía observando el lugar por donde Hisana se fue. Se giro y dirigió su mirada hacía Rukia. Después volvió a dirigirla al mismo punto anterior. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel adiós tenía que ser definitivo. Tenía que olvidarse de su antiguo amor para poder dejar que otro nuevo apareciera.

-Sí. Vámonos.

.

.

 **Es el primer Byahisa que escribo, y creo que también me ha salido un poco Byaruki sin darme cuenta jajajaja**

 **En un principio sería solo un one-shoot, no tengo ningún trama pensado ni nada. Pero si hay gente que quiere una continuación o que sea más largo, puedo intentar buscar algún trama, pero esto no es del todo seguro, solo sería si se me ocurriera algo bueno y veo que hay bastante gente que me lo pide.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los reviews! Son la una y media de la mañana y yo estoy aquí actualizando ajajajaj**

 **He dado vueltas y vueltas para intentar buscar algún trama, y creo ya he conseguido algo, por lo tanto aquí estoy para seguir con este fic. Pero no sé cómo terminara, normalmente siempre pienso en un final antes de empezar siquiera con un fic.**

 **Como ultimas notas, para el ambiente de Hisana, he decidido que pondré algunos Oc que hice para otros fics, y posiblemente alguno nuevo.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Los Oc me pertenecen a mí.**

.

.

Byakuya en su forma espiritual observaba el restaurante donde trabajaba Hisana. Desde los cristales podía ver como ella iba cogiendo los pedidos de la gente y llevaba platos a otros clientes. Podía apreciar lo aparentemente tranquila que se mostraba.

Observaba sus movimientos a la hora de hacer las cosas, la sonrisa que daba a los clientes, la cual tanto añoraba. También podía ver como se reía junto a sus compañeros de trabajo, lo que hizo que en cierta manera se sintiera celoso de ellos.

Él se quedó durante toda la noche observándola desde su "escondite". Cuando ella salió de su lugar de trabajo, y se dirigió a su casa, él como si de un acosador se tratase la comenzó a seguir. Solo se paró cuando ella saco unas llaves y entro en un portal.

Byakuya observo el edificio y con cierta rabia decidió volver a la casa donde se quedaba durante su misión. Una vez en el lugar, observo que su hermana y su teniente estaban sentados en el sofá viendo algo en aquel extraño aparato para él llamado televisor.

-Nii-sama, ¿Cómo te ha ido?- pregunto Rukia refiriéndose a la misión.

-No he encontrado ningún extraño reiatsu. Te habrás confundido Renji.

-Capitán, a mí me pareció que procedía de aquella zona.

-De todas formas, creo que tendremos que seguir vigilando. Es la única pista que tenemos.- contesto Byakuya para después irse a su habitación.

-Buenas noches, nii-sama- le dijo Rukia antes de que entrara recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento como respuesta.- Renji, ¿crees que nii-sama se encuentra bien?

-Yo le veo igual que siempre.- decía con simpleza el pelirrojo.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Se está implicando mucho en la misión, demasiado diría yo. Antes le vi parado hablando con una chica. Llegue justo cuando ella se fue.

Renji la observo y pudo comprobar que ella estaba mirando el lugar por donde se había ido Byakuya. Sabía que ella estaba preocupada. Y a decir verdad, él también le había visto diferente a su capitán.

-Seguro que solo es porque quiere acabar pronto con la misión y volver a la Sociedad de Almas- le contesto para intentar tranquilizarla. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia él- no compares este piso con la mansión que tenéis los Kuchiki.- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

-Ya estoy en casa.- decía Hisana en la entrada mientras dejaba sus llaves y después se acercaba a la sala donde se encontró a una chica pelirroja tumbada en el sofa- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntaba poniéndole una mano sobre su frente.

-Fatal. Creo que me muero.- le dijo con un tono que parecía de súplica.

-Sigues con fiebre. ¿Quieres que encargue tu ataúd- le preguntó divertida.

-¿Por qué tengo que estar enferma? Me duele mucho la cabeza.

-Toma- le contesto Hisana dándole una bolsita con un pequeño tapper- me lo ha dado Tora para ti. Después tomate el medicamente y vete a la cama.

-Gracias.- decía mientras lo abría y casi de inmediato el olor a sopa de pollo impregno la habitación- Tora cocina de maravilla.

-Si- decía Hisana mientras asentía y se sentó en un sillón al lado suya- Oye Sakura, Ken ha dicho hoy que puede que despida a alguien.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió por completo, olvidando su enfermedad- No me había dicho nada. ¿Sabes por qué?

-Solo ha dicho que no le llegan las cuentas.

-¿Otra vez? Sería una mierda que nos quedáramos sin trabajo, ¿cómo pagamos el alquiler sino?

-A ti no te va a despedir, eres su hermana.

-A Ken eso le da igual. Ni siquiera me ha dejado un mensaje para preguntarme que tal estoy. Es idiota.- suspiro para después ver a Hisana- Bueno, a ti tampoco te despedirá, sino no podrá acostarse contigo.- dijo con simpleza.

La morena miro escandalizada a la su amiga mientras su rostro cogía un tono rojizo.

-¡Sakura! La fiebre te está haciendo delirar.

-Es la verdad. Créeme le conozco mejor que a nadie. Sé cuándo se quiere llevar a una chica a la cama.

-Hoy me ha pasado algo muy raro- le comentó intentando cambiar de conversación, lo que consiguió al instante- te lo iba a contar antes, pero estabas dormida.- la pelirroja le miro atentamente esperando a que siguiera- estaba andando por la calle y de repente un chico me paró y me llamó por mi nombre.

-¿Quién era?

-No lo sé. Me dijo que se llamaba Byakuya y que nos conocíamos de hace mucho.

-Qué raro, ¿y qué le dijiste?

-Que tenía que irme.- se encogió de hombros y suspiro- Pero lo raro era como me miraba. Era extraño, me llego a incomodar.

-Olvídalo. Lo más seguro es que no te lo vuelvas a encontrar.- Hisana asintió levemente.

-Eso espero.

.

.

Al día siguiente Byakuya se levantó temprano. Se puso su uniforme de shinigami y salió de la habitación dispuesto a abandonar el apartamento. Quería volver al edificio donde Hisana vivía. Sentía la necesidad de volver a verla de nuevo. Estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien le llamó.

-Nii-sama, ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Rukia mientras salía de su habitación vestida con un pequeño kimono de color azul.

Byakuya la observo detenidamente para después apartar su mirada hacía la puerta que momentos antes estaba a punto de abrir.

-Iba a dar una vuelta.

-¿No vas a desayunar?- le cuestionó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Por suerte, Rukia había aprendido a preparar algunos platos gracias a la hermana de Ichigo durante su estancia en Karakura. Por lo tanto, aquellos días ella tendría que hacer las comidas, ya que en el Mundo Humano no disponían de sirvientes.

El moreno se dio la vuelta y la siguió. Sabía que de otra forma ella iba a preocuparse y a comenzar a cuestionarlo sobre a donde se dirigía y el por qué. Y eso era algo que prefería guardárselo para él mismo.

-Nii-sama, ¿Qué crees que tenemos que hacer hoy?

Byakuya observo a Rukia mientras pensaba en una repuesta. Aunque lo que él quería era ir al lugar donde estaba Hisana, tenía que seguir con la misión.

Aquella misión aparentaba ser sencilla. Tan solo tenían que investigar un reiatsu que se daba en un pequeño pueblo, el cual al contrario que la ciudad de Karakura, nunca hasta ahora había tenido algo de fuerza espiritual.

-El lugar no es muy grande. Si Renji ha sentido algo en aquel sitio, tiene que ser por algo. Yo seguiré investigando por allí. Vosotros ir por otro lado.- decía el hombre sin mirar a la cara a Rukia.-¿y Renji?

-Sigue dormido.- contesto ella con simpleza.

Tras desayunar, Byakuya se levantó para dirigirse a la salida. Rukia lo observaba preocupada, no podía evitar pensar que el comportamiento de su hermano había cambiado. Desde el incidente de su ejecución, su relación con Byakuya se había vuelto más estrecha. Ahora lo volvía a ver distante, al igual que 50 años atrás, y no sabía a qué se debía.

-Nii-sama ¿podría acompañarte?- le preguntó agachando un poco su mirada.

Él cerró los ojos recapacitando por un momento aquella propuesta. Si le decía que no, ella podría notar que algo le pasaba. Pero tampoco quería que ella supiera a donde se dirigía, y mucho menos que descubriera lo que él había encontrado.

-Está bien.

La chica fue a su habitación corriendo ilusionada para cambiarse de ropa. Le agradaba estar un rato a solas con Byakuya, y le alegraba que él hubiera aceptado su propuesta. Una vez fuera con su uniforme de shinigami ambos salieron del edificio con un shumpo.

Fueron andando entre las calles, observando a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar. Byakuya recordaba donde estaba el edificio de Hisana, por lo que guiaba a la chica por el lado contrario del pueblo.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontraban en las afueras del pueblo en un pequeño parque. Allí tan solo había unos árboles en los cuales comenzaban a florecer algunas pequeñas flores. Un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar haciendo que las ramas de los árboles se movieran. Los dos observaron aquel maravilloso baile que la naturaleza les otorgaba.

Byakuya miró de reojo a Rukia, y se arrepintió casi al instante. Vio como ella miraba el árbol con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Por lo que no pudo evitar recordar a Hisana.

Ella era una copia tan exacta a su esposa que en ocasiones no podía evitar sentirse atraído por ella. Pero a la vez había rasgos de ella que no se parecían a Hisana.

Un ejemplo de ello eran sus ojos. Los de Rukia eran de un color violeta y los de Hisana eran azul oscuro. Pero aquella diferencia no hacía más que aumentar su prohibida atracción. Era el hecho de que fueran tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes lo que le gustaba de ella. Para él era algo difícil de explicar.

Para Byakuya el adiós de Hisana era un adiós definitivo, pero no podía evitar seguir preocupándose por ella, querer observarla para saber cómo se encontraba, porque él aún la seguía amando.

Fue aquella razón la que le hizo alejarse un poco de Rukia.

-Nii-sama ¿ocurre algo?

-No- mintió él cerrando sus ojos para no delatarse- deberíamos seguir con la misión. Se ha hecho tarde.

Y sin decirle nada más, uso shumpo para alejarse del lugar, dejando a una Rukia totalmente desconcertada y frustrada. No quería que él se fuera de allí, y mucho menos de aquella forma. Aquella mañana había sido agradable para ella, más bien, su presencia lo había sido. Pero ahora él se había ido dejándola sola, y eso le entristecía.

.

.

Ya llegaba la hora de irse a trabajar. Sakura se había levantado casi recuperada. Aquella faceta suya de enfermarse y recuperarse tan rápido asombraba por completo a Hisana.

Las dos salieron de su apartamento y llegaron hasta el restaurante mientras hablaban de cosas triviales por todo el camino.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- gritó Sakura entrando al local.

El lugar todavía estaba totalmente vacío, faltaba media hora para abrir el restaurante, pero tenían que ir preparándolo todo.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué tal te encuentras?- le pregunto un chico rubio y de ojos azules mientras salía de la cocina.

-Bien. Gracias por la sopa Tora. Me sentó de maravilla.- le decía ella entregándole el tapper.

-Ni me lo agradezcas. Soy cocinero. Mi trabajo es dar de comer a la gente.- le contesto cogiendo el objeto que le daba la pelirroja y entró en la cocina.

-Vaya. Mira quien ha decidido venir a trabajar.- dijo una voz grave detrás de ella de manera indiferente.

-Hola a ti también, Ken.- decía ella girándose para ver a su hermano.- Ah, y por cierto, me encuentro mejor.

-Ya lo sé. Sino no estarías aquí.- le reprocho mientras Tora volvía donde estaban los demás.

-Oh, oh, algo me dice que se van a pelear.- le susurro a Hisana y ella asintió.

Ken y Sakura eran como el día y la noche. Él siempre había sido mucho más serio. Ken era ocho años mayor que Sakura, por lo que en muchas ocasiones creía que aquello le daba derecho a decidir por ella y a ordenarla a hacer cosas. Mientras que ella era mucho más impulsiva, caprichosa y encontraba cualquier excusa para molestar al mayor.

Pero no eran solo diferentes en el comportamiento. Nadie que no les conociera podría decir que eran hermanos. Ella era pelirroja, algo baja y con ojos de color verde, era una copia exacta de su madre. Mientras tanto, él tenía el pelo corto negro, ojos color castaño y alto, al igual que era su padre.

-Deberías de haber avisado que no venías.

-Creo que Hisana te lo dijo.- le contesto cruzándose de brazos y observando desafiante al moreno.

-No empecéis una guerra- dijo otro chico en cuanto entro al local. Este tenía el pelo de color castaño y ojos marrones oscuros- no hace falta que empecéis a tirarlos sillas a la cabeza.

-¡Ryu!- exclamó Sakura ilusionada con una sonrisa, la cual el otro chico correspondió.

-¿Cómo estas rojita?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar- decía mientras se giraba hacia su hermano- no como otros.-le dijo con tono molesto.

Ken tan solo la ignoro y observo a sus trabajadores.

-¿Y Kaien?

-Hoy le diste el día libre, ¿recuerdas?- le contesto Ryu ganándose una mirada amenazadora por parte del mayor.

-Pues debería estar aquí. Hay algo que tengo que deciros.

-¿De qué se trata?- le preguntó Hisana.

Ken la miro durante unos segundos y después suspiro.

-Estamos perdiendo dinero. O conseguimos que suba el negocio o tendré que empezar a despedir gente.

-¿Más?- rechisto Ryu.- Ya has despedido a casi la mitad. Nosotros no podemos meter más horas para cubrir las necesarias, y encima lo hacemos gratis.

-¿Crees que no lo sé mocoso?- casi le grito, dejando a todos en completo silencio.- Dile a Kaien, que más os vale poneros las pilas, porque seguro que los siguientes que se queden sin trabajo sois vosotros.

Ryu se apretó los puños para evitar gritarle a su jefe. Si le decía cualquier cosa, acabaría en la calle antes de que terminara el día. Sakura se dio cuenta de aquello y se acercó al castaño acariciándole el brazo para tranquilizarle de algún modo.

-Y ahora- susurro Ken apartando la vista de aquellos dos- poneros a trabajar.

.

.

Byakuya llegó al apartamento. Se maldecía una y otra vez por haberse sentido de aquella forma con Rukia, y una gran parte de él necesitaba volverá a ver a Hisana.

-Capitán- le dijo Renji cuando él llegó- ¿Dónde habéis estado?

-Investigando- dijo él en apenas un susurro.

-He vuelto a sentir ese reiatsu del mismo lugar capitán, no creo que sea una coincidencia.

-Está bien- aquella era la excusa perfecta para poder ir al restaurante.

Por lo tanto, momentos después de aquello, ambos se encontraban en sus gigais entrando al lugar.

En cuanto entraron, los dos pudieron sentir aquel reiatsu, lo que afirmaba que las sospechas de Renji eran ciertas. Se sentaron en una de las mesas. El teniente leía lo que había para comer, mientras que el capitán buscaba con la mirada a Hisana. Hasta que la encontró.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, haciendo que a ella se incomodara. Su amiga pasaba por su lado y Hisana le detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

-¿Recuerdas el chico que me paró ayer?- Sakura asintió mirándola perpleja- pues es ese.

.

.

 **Y hasta aquí. Unas aclaraciones que quiero hacer.**

 **-Kaien, como estaréis pensando, es Kaien Shiba, de alguna manera quería que él también apareciera, al igual que lo hace Hisana. No se si va muy acorde con el anime, pero en este caso quería hacerlo así.**

 **Sobre los Oc:**

 **-Tora aparece en un fic que hice para el reto de un foro. Para los que veáis One Piece, sería el hijo de Sanji. Para los que no veáis, ese personaje es cocinero y es un pervertido, mucho.**

 **-Ryu y Sakura, también son del mismo reto, pero otro fic. Estos dos originalmente eran hermanos. Eran totalmente pobres (para los que ven One Piece, vivían en la Gray Terminal) y no tenían más familia. Por lo que Ryu era muy protector con Sakura, (y también era pelirrojo).**

 **-Ken es totalmente nuevo. Llevo una buena temporada dándole vueltas a este personaje, y por fin puedo usarlo! A mi personalmente me cae mal desde siempre. Y también es la razón por la que Ryu y Sakura aquí no son hermanos. Quería que Ken fuera hermano de ella.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, si lo sé mucho tiempo sin actualizar, intentare no tardar tanto la próxima vez.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, a mi solo me pertenecen mis Oc.**

 _-¿Recuerdas el chico que me paró ayer?- Sakura asintió mirándola perpleja- pues es ese._

.

.

Sakura se giró bruscamente para ver al hombre del que le hablaba su amiga, pero estaba acompañado. Uno tenía el pelo tan rojo como ella (el cual le daba la espalda) y uno moreno que las observaba fijamente.

-¡No mires!- le exclamó Hisana agarrándola del hombro obligándola a girarse.- Encima están en una de mis mesas.- comenzó a decir mientras iba hacia la cocina.

-¿Quieres cambiarme la mesa? ¿Cuál de ellos es?

-Si por favor.- dijo en cuanto entro a la cocina.- el moreno.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Tora curioso al escuchar la súplica de la morena.

-Cosas de chicas.- le contesto Sakura quitándole importancia.

Tora las miro receloso al escuchar aquella respuesta, pero pensó que lo mejor era no preguntar más, si no les había dicho que pasaba, por más que preguntara no lo iban a hacer.

Ryu entró por la puerta que daba a la despensa cargando un montón de cajas.

-Te las dejo aquí. ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Pues…- comenzó a pensar el rubio- ve fregando esas cazuelas de allí.- señalo uno de los cajones.

-Vale…- contesto dubitativo.

Las chicas que veían la escena, una vez se alejó el castaño comenzaron a reírse.

-¿Os habéis dado cuenta?

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?- le contesto Sakura.- lo que me extraña es que él no se entere.

-¿Por qué le mandas a hacer esas cosas?

-¿Tú le has visto cocinando? Es un horror. No deja de ponerse en medio y de molestarme. Prefiero que haga cosas inútiles, como fregar cinco veces los mismos platos o traer y volver a llevarse esas cajas.- les susurro a las chicas- mientras no esté aquí Ken ¡en la cocina mando yo!

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciéndole eso?- preguntó Hisana con una sonrisa divertida.

-Desde que no se encarga de servir mesas. Y hablando de eso… ¿no tendrías que estar en el otro lado trabajando?

-Casi no hay clientes.- aclaro Sakura- apenas hay trabajo. Aunque… ¡tengo que ir a una!- exclamo de repente al acordarse de la mesa que había cambiado con Hisana, y salió de la cocina.

-A veces me pregunto cómo puede ser hermana de Ken- dijo Tora.- son totalmente diferentes.

-Por eso mismo no se aguantan. Creo que si yo tuviera un hermano, no tendría ese problema. Es mi hermano y nunca le dejaría de lado como hacen esos dos.

-Incluso yo me llevo mejor con mi hermanastra.

-Ya he terminado con eso- dijo Ryu interrumpiéndolos.- ¿quieres que te ayude con el sofrito?

-No, no hace falta- dijo negando con la cabeza- Puedes meter esas cajas- señalo las que se encontraban en una esquina.

-Pero si las acabo de traer.

-Si… es que ya he cogido lo que necesitaba. Mételas otra vez en la trastienda.

-Esta… bien- contesto desconcertado.

-Y ya de paso, ordena la despensa.

-¡Otra vez!- gritó cuando entro adentro.

-Sí… no me gusta como la ordenaste la última vez.

-Joder, mandas más que Ken.

Hisana comenzó a reírse y el rubio lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros con rostro divertido.

.

.

Byakuya observaba el lugar por donde se había ido Hisana con aquella chica. Bajo la mirada y observo el papel que tenía delante suya, pero no podía evitar dirigir su vista más de una vez a la puerta que se dirigía a la cocina. Miro un momento a su teniente solo para percatarse que estaba tan concentrado en el menú que no se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su capitán.

Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, alzó su mirada con esperanza de volver a ver a Hisana, pero en su lugar salió aquella chica pelirroja y fue hasta su mesa.

-¿Qué vais a pedir?- preguntó Sakura.

Los dos hombres pidieron y la pelirroja iba anotando los pedidos, pero sin dejar de mirar acusadoramente al moreno. Byakuya por un momento la miro fijamente, intentando que esa chica se echara atrás o se incomodara. Pero para su desgracia la pelirroja le retaba con la mirada.

Una vez que la chica se fue, Renji miró a Byakuya.

-Capitán, ¿lo has notado?- Byakuya lo miro para averiguar a qué se refería el hombre- creo que es esa chica la que ese nivel de reiatsu.

Byakuya cerró los ojos. Aquello no había pasado por alto para él.

-Sí.

-¿Qué deberíamos de hacer?

Byakuya se quedó en silenció observando como Hisana salía de la cocina y se acercó a la pelirroja para hablar. Cerró un momento los ojos pensando cúal sería la mejor manera de acercarse a Hisana sin levantar sospechas.

Vio que Renji lo miraba impaciente esperando una respuesta. Se reprochó a si mismo por estar dejándose guiar por sus sentimientos hacia la que un día fue su esposa, dejando de lado su misión. Él era un capitán y lo que tenía que importarle era cumplir con su obligación como tal.

-Creo que deberíamos tener bajo vigilancia a esa chica- contestó Byakuya- ahora que la hemos encontrado, tenemos que tener claro a qué se debe ese reiatsu.- su teniente asintió- después volveremos a la Sociedad de Almas y daremos nuestro informe.

-Aquí traigo vuestros platos- dijo la pelirroja interrumpiéndoles.

Byakuya la miro con reproche mientras que el teniente alzo la mirada sorprendido. Ella al ver esas miradas posadas en ella, enarco una ceja, dejo los platos y se fue.

-¿Habrá escuchado algo?- dijo apresuradamente Renji acercándose a la mesa.

-Lo dudo.

.

.

Sakura se dio la vuelta justo en el momento que Ken entró por la entrada y se acercó a ella.

-¿Por qué estas atendiendo a una mesa de Hisana?- le pregunto directamente cruzando los brazos.

-Ah… esto…- comenzó a titubear sin saber si contarle lo que la morena le dijo o no.

-Volveros a encargar de las vuestras. No quiero ningún cambio a no ser que yo lo diga. ¿Entendido?

-Sí- dijo ella con tono cansado.

El moreno asintió y fue hacia una puerta que pertenecía a una habitación que había convertido en su despacho. La chica suspiró y fue a la cocina donde se encontró a Hisana.

-Ken nos ha pillado. Tendremos que volver a cambiar las mesas. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada.- le sonrió Hisana.

-Te aviso, que esos dos son raros.- añadió la pelirroja haciendo que la otra se riera.

-¿Habíais cambiado las mesas?- pregunto Tora acercándose a ellas- ¿Por qué?

-¡Eres un cotilla eh!- le reprochó Sakura y el rubio se encorvo de hombros como respuesta. La pelirroja miró a Hisana buscando su aprobación para explicarle la situación.

-Un hombre ayer me paró y sabía mi nombre, y yo no le conozco de nada y ahora está en el restaurante.

-¿Te incomoda?- preguntó Ryu que acababa de llegar.

-Si- contesto la pelirroja por ella- además a mí me ha mirado mal.- se giró a la morena- son raros, te lo digo yo. No me da buena espina.

-¿Quieres que les echemos?- pregunto Tora cruzando los brazos.

-¿O les peguemos?- añadió Ryu crujiendo sus nudillos.

-Sí.- dijo Sakura asintiendo enérgicamente.

-¡No!- exclamo Hisana.- chicos, no hace falta que hagáis nada.

-Yo quería que le pegara- se quejó la pelirroja haciendo un puchero y señalando al Ryu.

-Nadie va a pegar a nadie.- les regaño Hisana.

Los tres agacharon su mirada y asintieron. Los chicos volvieron a sus puestos de trabajo mientras ellas salían afuera para ver si algún cliente necesitaba algo o entraba alguno nuevo.

-Tora- le llamó el chico- aunque Hisana no quiera, le tendremos vigilado ¿no?

-Para eso, necesitamos saber quién es ¿no te parece?

-Cierto. Ya lo descubriremos.

.

.

Rukia estaba dentro de su gigai andando por la calle pensativa. Cuando volvió al apartamento, vio que los dos la habían dejado sola. Tan solo se habían dignado a dejar un mensaje en un papel diciéndole que se habían ido fuera a investigar y que no iban a comer allí. En el apartamento había intentado entretenerse con alguna cosa, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquella mañana que había pasado con Byakuya. Había sido tan extraño y reconfortante a la vez. Pero ahora se sentía confundida caminando por las calles de aquel pequeño pueblo.

Un sonido le llamó la atención. Parecía proceder de una guitarra y junto a ello le acompañaba una voz masculina. Rukia movida por la curiosidad, fue hacia el lugar de donde procedía ese sonido. A medida que se iba acercando, la letra de la canción se hacía más comprensible.

 _And all the lights that ligth the way are blinding_

 _There are many things that I would like to say to you_

 _I don't know how_

Al llegar a lo que parecía ser una pequeña plaza. Rukia vio a un chico moreno dándole la espalda. En el suelo tenía una funda de guitarra con algunas monedas.

 _I said maybe_

 _You're gonne be the one who saves me_

Rodeo el banco en el que se encontraba para poder mirar al chico que estaba cantando. Pero al verle el rostro sus ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa. Aquel chico de cabello moreno, tenía unos ojos de color azules verdosos que nunca olvidaría. El chico se veía tan concentrado tocando que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la shinigami se quedó parada enfrente suya.

" _¿Kaien-dono?"_ pensó Rukia.

 _And after all_

 _you're my wonderwall_

Si Rukia antes estaba confundida, ahora se encontraba mucho más. Recordó la primera vez que le hicieron creer que estaba frente a Kaien, pero al final resultó ser un Espada llamado Aaroniero que estaba jugando con su sentimientos.

 _I said maybe_

 _You're gonna be the one who saves me_

 _And after all_

 _You're my wonderwall*_

El chico termino así su canción y fue entonces cuando se encontró a aquella chica de estatura baja observándole.

-Hola ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- le pregunto el chico con una sonrisa.

.

.

 ***La canción que canta Kaien se llama "Wonderwall" del grupo Oasis. Al estar acabando la canción, solo he puesto la última parte.**

 **Tenía ganas ya de meter a Kaien, y al igual que le paso a Byakuya, creo que lo mejor es que se lo encuentre estando a solas ajjaja**

 **Por otro lado, pobre Byakuya jajaja no ha estado ni cinco minutos allí a dentro y ya le quieren pegar jajaja**


	4. Chapter 4

**Se que ha sido mucho tiempo sin actualizar, y sé que este capítulo es bastante cortito, pero con este fic estoy algo bloqueada y tenía esto guardado desde hace unas semanas, asique mejor que seguir sin subir nada he decidido subir este pequeño capítulo para evitar que la espera sea más larga.**

 **Espero que os guste y yo como siempre complicándome más las cosas con los fics ajjaj.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sobre su cara caía la sangre mezclada con las gotas de lluvia. El temor y la agonía la invadían por completo sin llegar a comprender del todo lo que acababa de hacer. Su cuerpo todavía caliente era signo de que seguía con vida, pero aquello no duraría mucho. La herida que le había producido era mortal. Las imágenes que había pasado con aquel hombre recorrían por sus ojos mientras notaba como él trataba de levantar su mano para posarla en su espalda. Aquel simple gesto que la llevaba a recordar como lo había sentido más de una vez en aquellas noches que pasaron cuando la pasión y el temor de ser descubiertos se mezclaban en los cuarteles de la décimo tercera división.

Ambos sabían que aquello era erróneo, al fin y al cabo él estaba casado, pero hay veces que el amor sobrepasaba esos límites. Kaien le daba algo que nadie más en su nueva vida hacía, él estaba siempre a su lado y siempre estaba atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar. Todo lo contrario que ocurría en su casa. Siempre que tenía algún problema era él quien lo notaba y quien siempre trataba de animarla. Además de aquello, también era el único que la trataba como a una más en lugar de la chica del Rukongai que se había convertido en noble de la noche a la mañana.

Podían aparentar ser un par de shinigamis más que entrenaban juntos, pero en realidad el teniente no hacia entrenamientos a solas con nadie más y mucho menos en los lugares más alejados donde podrían estar a solas o durante las noches donde nadie los vería.

-Kuchiki- la llamó con voz temblorosa- te he puesto en grave peligro al hacer que cargases con mi egoísmo.- comentó a modo de reflexión por lo que había ocurrido en aquel momento. Aunque una parte de Rukia le decía que también lo decía por las peleas que alguna vez habían tenido a causa de la infidelidad que Kaien estaba cometiendo hacia su esposa, él siempre se mostraba culpable mientras Rukia trataba de persuadirle para que la dejara- Gracias. Gracias a ti… puedo dejar aquí mi corazón.

Tras aquellas palabras la mano de Kaien cayó inerte al igual que su cuerpo sin vida. Rukia sabía el significado especial que tenía el teniente hacia aquello " _el corazón no es algo que este dentro de ti. Cada vez que pienses, cada vez que recuerdes a alguien, entonces nace el corazón"_ fue lo que le dijo un día tras el entrenamiento " _Tu corazón es algo pasado a tus amigos, tu corazón siempre quedara en su interior"._ Sabía que era por eso por lo que se lo agradecía. Ya no tenía que pasar por la deshonra que suponía que un hollow hubiera invadido su cuerpo, el de su esposa y que esta hubiera asesinado a gente de su escuadrón. Sino que también sabía que aunque él muriera, una parte suya siempre se quedaría en Rukia y que sería recordado por ella.

Pero aquello no quería decir que Rukia no se sintiera culpable. Ella no se merecía aquella gratitud que él le dio, o eso era lo que pensaba. Al fin y al cabo, lo que había hecho era tan solo para salvarse ella misma. Por aquello se sintió despreciable, aquel momento que podía parecer muy corto causo una profunda herida en Rukia que no llegaría a cicatrizar.

Cuando luchó contra Aaroniero y puso su empeño por conseguir que los recuerdos de su antiguo amante quedasen en paz, pensó que por fin podría dejar a un lado aquella etapa de su vida. Había pasado 50 años lamentándose por su muerte, pero después de aquello sintió que tenía a nuevas personas en las que podría confiar y a las que dejar su corazón como hizo Kaien con ella.

Pero ahora que lo volvía a tener en frente suya como un humano como otro cualquiera hizo que su herida volviera a sangrar. Pero su dolor también se mezcló con un sentimiento de alivio al ver que aquel moreno estaba en frente suya sin ningún remordimiento, claro que él no podría recordarla ni sabría de la existencia de los shinigamis.

-¿Me has escuchado?- le dijo el hombre levantándose y acercándose a ella. Rukia al darse cuenta de que se había quedado paralizada frente a él se sobresaltó.

-Yo… esto…

El chico se agachó para estar a su altura y la miro a los ojos frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Yo…- estuvo pensando en una respuesta convincente para explicarle el por qué se quedó parada frente a él sin- soy nueva en este pueblo, solo estaba dando una vuelta.

Él pareció estar satisfecho con aquello y volvió a quedarse en su estatura normal. Con el dedo pulgar se señaló a sí mismo.

-Yo soy Kaien y puedo enseñarte un poco todo esto si quieres.- después tendió su mano para que ella se la estrechase.

-Kuchiki Rukia- dijo imitando el gesto del chico.

-Muy bien Kuchiki porque no empezamos dando una vuelta.

-Va-vale- titubeó ella sin saber exactamente si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto o no.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar mientras Kaien le hablaba de algunas cosas triviales sobre aquel pequeño pueblo.

-Dime ¿tienes algún familiar por aquí o algo Kuchiki?

Rukia se paró de golpe lo que le extraño a Kaien. No sabía si aquello que le había dicho era por casualidad o es que una parte de él recordaba su vida pasada. Ella se quedó pensando en aquello ¿y si la recordaba a ella? ¿Qué debería de hacer?

-No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Solo que me recuerdas a una amiga.

Rukia agachó la mirada y volvió a andar a su lado. No sabía cómo sentirse ante aquello. Por un lado sintió alivió de que no la recordarse, pero por otro frustración por todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Se dijo a sí misma que eso sería lo mejor o de lo contrario podría traer algunas complicaciones.


	5. Notas de autor

Odio este tipo de notas de autor, creo que todos lo hacemos, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin actualizar que sentía que debía decir algo al menos. La verdad es que se me han juntado varios problemas que no me permiten escribir, al igual que tengo un gran bloqueo (los odios mucho). Sinceramente pienso que si escribo algo sería todo angst y podría estropear alguno de mis fics y no quiero eso por lo que si consigo hacer algo de ese tipo intento que sea algún one-shot o drabble.

No sé cuando lograre actualizar algo, estoy leyendo mis fics para ver si consigo inspirarme para poder escribir y así mejorar algo mi animo y esperar a que se solucionen algo mis problemas.

Gracias por vuestra paciencia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aquí estoy otra vez. Hoy me he despertado inspirada con este pequeño capitulo y el siguiente. Tenéis que darle las gracias a Nada Surf y su canción Inside love por haberme inspirado.**

 **Antes de nada dar las gracias a todos los que comentasteis y me disteis ánimos, muchas gracias de verdad.**

 **Un pequeño aviso este fic no está ambientado entre ningún arco de Bleach ni nada parecido, ¿es como si fuera un semi AU? Puede ser. Por eso quiero aclarar que no voy a tener en cuenta el final de Bleach para nada, según vaya avanzando la trama ya pensare en que final quiero ponerle, además de las parejas que puedan surgir.**

 **Alguna vez también me han preguntado si va a aparecer Ichigo en este fic, por el momento no, no tengo nada pensado con él y solo lo metería si veo que tendrá alguna importancia en el fic. Por ahora con los personajes que he presentado me valen, puede que más adelante ponga a alguien más, pero por ahora no.**

 **Bleach se nos ha terminado y como muchos de nosotros yo estoy de luto por ello. Me ha parecido un final decepcionante, ilógico y muy muy forzado con un montón de dudas a resolver además del Ichihime tan forzado que ha habido que sinceramente pienso que ha sido por pura venganza y nada más. Si hacen una segunda parte en plan Boruto no sé si lo leería sinceramente.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen si lo hicieran no tendría ese final. A mí solo me pertenece mis OCs.**

.

.

En la casa todo podría parecer normal, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no era así. Ambos Kuchikis estaban más callados de lo normal, ambos pensando en sus asuntos.

Renji los observaba detenidamente. Para él aquel comportamiento de Byakuya no era tan extraño, su capitán siempre era así. Pero el de Rukia dejaba claro que había algo que la preocupaba. Ella fue la primera que se fue a su habitación y el capitán salió de la casa sin decir absolutamente nada. Renji simplemente dejo pasar aquello y se fue a ver la televisión.

.

.

Byakuya tal como había hecho los últimos días, estuvo esperando hasta que Hisana saliera del trabajo. Pero aquella vez iba acompañada de aquella chica pelirroja. Las observó desde la distancia sin querer acerarse. Pero al ver que ellas paraban en un pequeño bar, decidió usar su shumpo y ponerse tras la puerta.

Aquel lugar era muy pequeño, apenas tenía cinco mesas y una pequeña barra. Para su suerte ellas se sentaron en una que estaba cerca de la salida por lo que pudo escuchar parte de la conversación.

-… que si haz esto, haz lo otro- escuchó decir a la pelirroja- Ken es idiota, no nos deja dar ni un respiro.- escuchó la risa de Hisana-. Encima por su culpa los chicos tienen que quedarse más tiempo.

-No será tanto. Les esperamos aquí y ya.

Byakuya frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello ¿Por qué tenían que esperarlos?

-Hablando de pesados. Ese no ha vuelto por el restaurante. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Byakuya. O eso es lo que me dijo.

-Es raro.

-Mucho. Solo espero que no vuelva- Kuchiki suspiró al escuchar aquello y apretó la mandíbula- me para en medio de la calle y luego aparece en mi trabajo es…

-Acosador- canturreó la pelirroja.- si vuelve a molestarte díselo a los chicos, ellos le darán su merecido.

-Eso no está bien.

-¿Y qué te acose sí?- hizo una pequeña pausa- ahora en serio, si te sigue molestando díselo a los chicos o ponle una orden de alejamiento.

-Igual solo ha sido casualidad.

-Si es casualidad ¿Cómo sabe tu nombre? Solo falta que sepa dónde vives.

-Tienes razón.

Byakuya decidió que había sido suficiente y se fue del lugar. Fue directamente a la casa que tenía junto a Renji y Rukia. Cuando entró se encontró a su teniente viendo la tele y tras una breve conversación ingreso en su habitación. Se quitó su uniforme de shinigami y se puso su yukata pensando en aquella conversación que había escuchado a escondidas.

No sabía muy bien cómo debía sentirse. Durante esos días él estaba completamente confuso. Recordó lo que había dicho Hisana, ¿tan solo por eso ya pensaba que la acosaba? Aunque recapacitando bien, ella solo sabía lo que ocurría mientras estaba en su gigai, pero una vez que estaba en su forma espiritual él siempre la observaba y la seguía al igual que aquel día.

Byakuya suspiro mientras se metía en la cama dándose cuenta de que en efecto se había convertido en eso. La mejor opción era dejarlo estar, dejar de seguirla a todas partes y seguir con su misión, pero ¿cómo podía olvidarse de ella? ¿Cómo podía seguir con sus deberes de capitán si al sujeto que tenían que vigilar resultar ser su amiga?

Aunque quisiera dejarla estar, él quería saber cómo se encontraba, cómo estaba, quería asegurarse de que ella siguiera a salvo, ya había perdido a su esposa una vez y no quería volver a hacerlo.

Tenía que pensar en cómo iba a cambiar aquello. Pero no podía contárselo a nadie más.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó el primero y se metió en su gigai. Anduvo por las calles de aquel pueblo e ingreso en una pequeña cafetería que conocía bien. Pidió un té y se sentó en una de las mesas. Todas las veces que había seguido a Hisana había comprobado que ella iba casi todas las mañanas a aquel lugar. Por lo que lo único que se le ocurrió que podría hacer era fingir un encuentro casual y tratar de hablar con ella.

Así que espero y espero hasta que vio que ella entraba, pedía algo, se sentaba en otra mesa y se puso a leer un libro que sacó de su bolso. Byakuya la observó de reojo y suspiró sin saber muy bien que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Hisana alzó la vista y pudo ver que él estaba en otra de las mesas. Y aunque parecía que estaba pensando en sus asuntos no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda, pero se sintió aún más incómoda cuando aquel hombre fijo su mirada en ella.

Byakuya por su parte seguía en plena confusión. Aunque como de costumbre no lo mostraba. Pero podía ver como ella parecía incomodarse tan solo con su presencia. Él aparto su vista y volvió a suspirar una vez más. Pero esta vez eran para tratar de calmar sus nervios y lograr mantener un poco de seguridad. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la mesa de ella.

-¿Podría sentarme?

.

.

 **Cualquiera que lea mis fics debe saber ya que me encanta terminar los capítulos así, dejando la intriga de que dirá en el siguiente jajaj soy cruel lo sé.**

 **Como en el anterior me centre en Rukia en este he querido centrarme en Byakuya y tratar que de un paso más adelante. Y aunque sea algo corto prefiero traer algo pequeño de vez en cuando que tardar muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar para un capítulo más largo y posiblemente más lento.**

 **Espero que de esta manera la historia vaya avanzando poco a poco, sigue siendo igual de improvisado, solo tengo alguna idea en mente de algo que pasara en el futuro, pero para eso tardara todavía (creo yo) y tengo que pensar en como prepararlo.**

 **Como siempre acepto tomatazos, comentarios constructivos, críticas etc.**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
